


A Very Merry Unbirthday

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Conventions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://croatoan-the-line.tumblr.com/">croatoan-the-line:</a> Destiel 33 [celebrity/fan au]? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Unbirthday

**Author's Note:**

> Second fill for the [send me a ship and a number](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/100786921683/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short) prompt list, originally received 2014-10-23.

"I want to leave," Castiel said, stopping dead next to an empty alcove. Someone behind him made a sound of annoyance and stepped around him, disappearing back into the bustle of the busy convention.

"What? Cassie, we just got here!" Gabriel did an abrupt 180 in front of him, scattering the other attendants as he doubled back, giving him the plaintive, puppy eyes Castiel hated so much. The same ones that could get him to do almost anything, such as letting himself get dragged into a car and driven the four hours from Los Angeles to Las Vegas. However, attending the actual convention was where he drew the line.

" _We_ do not have to leave. _I_ am returning to the room," he corrected. "You were intended to go with a sexual partner, not your younger brother, Gabriel."

"Cassie, you got me these tickets for my birthday. I get to chose who comes with me," the older man returned without missing a beat. "And I wanted to spend time with my favourite sibling. Plus, I checked the roster and a certain DSL Queen is supposed to be here today."

Castiel frowned. "I do not know what that means, but I will be leaving now. Please enjoy your time."

"Cassie!" his persistent brother whined even as Castiel turned to walk away, and walked right into another man, close enough that a pair of lips smashed right against his cheekbone. 

"Beg pardon, I-" His apology dried up in his throat at the sight of familiar hazel eyes staring down the few inches into his own.

"Speak of the devil!" Gabriel cried out behind him. "Cassie, look, it's your favourite star! Hah, lucky."

He felt like he was turning red under the amused gaze of the man before him.

"I'm your favourite?" Dean Winchester asked in that rough rumble that made Castiel need to concentrate very hard to not get hard in the middle of the expo's floor. "Is it my pink lips or my pert ass?"

"It's your eyes," he heard himself saying. He received a surprised look and a soft, unfamiliar smile at the correction, one he was sure the man didn't hear often, if at all.

"It's... Cassie?" Dean asked, stepping back to give him a full body scan with those hypnotizing eyes.

"Castiel. Only Gabriel calls me 'Cassie'."

"You're the only one who calls me 'Gabriel'," his brother muttered sulkily behind him.

"Well, how about I call you 'Cas' and you call me after my panel?" the man offered, stepping back in close and picking up his hand to scrawl something on his palm in permanent marker he pulled from the pocket of his jeans. Castiel was too busy staring down at the pale freckles spread across Dean's cheeks to follow along. "Okay, Cas. I have to go, but I'll be hearing from you later?"

He nodded, his throat still dry, and got a kiss on his cheek for his effort.

"Awesome."

Dean walked away quickly, and Castiel's eyes stuck to the bow-legged stance until the man disappeared in the crowd, wondering if he would get the chance to sink into that firm ass later that night. Gabriel came to stand next to him, arms crossed and glaring after the celebrity.

"You get me tickets to the [Adult Entertainment Expo](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AVN_Adult_Entertainment_Expo) for my birthday and _you're_ the one to walk away with a porn star's phone number. Unbelievable."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> DSL=Dick Sucking Lips. The prompt [fill](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/115923454673/destiel-33-d) and the rec [post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/115923463983/a-very-merry-unbirthday). Tschüß. :3


End file.
